The Rarest Opportunity
by WriterGirl555 Today was an average day. As I got home from the learning center the old people call... what's the word... oh yeah! School! As I got home from school, I pressed in my pass code, and the steel door slid open. "Good afternoon, Lizzie!" our housekeeper robot, Gillian, said. I replied, "Hi, Gillian." I walked over to my room, entered my pass code, and went over to my touch screen computer. I had to press a finger to the screen, so the computer would know it was me. It rapidly opened up, showing a picture of a red flower. I looked up at the time, 2:37, March 27, 2110. This was your totally average day in year 2111. I opened up my email. I browsed through, and found a strange one. It was titled, "GO BACK 100 YEARS IN THE PAST!" I opened it up, and I was completely shocked. This is what it said: CONGRATULATIONS!!!! 'YOU HAVE BEEN RANDOMLY CHOSEN TO GO BACK 100 YEARS IN THE PAST!!!We have a brand new time machine at the science center and we want you to help us test it out!You will be able to go back into the old days and see how much has changed. BUT, BE CAREFUL! YOU CANNOT EXPOSE THAT YOU ARE FROM THE FUTURE TO ANYONE!Please come to the science center at 2 AM on April 1st. DO NOT BE LATE!!! ''Wow, I thought. How is this possible?! Is this safe? What will happen? I didn't know what to do.I needed some advice. I decided to video chat my BFF, Lexi. I pressed the button and the chat came right up. "Hey Liz," Lexi said. "What's going on?" "You're never gonna believe this!" I shouted. "What is it?!" "I got this email saying that I'm invited to go 100 years back in the past!" I said. "No way! That's so weird!" she yelled. "I know! It says I need to be at the science center at 2 am on April 1st." "That's so creepy? How are you gonna be able to get up at 2 am?" she asked. "I don't know. I'll figure it out," I said. "I'm so nervous! But I'm excited, too." "Well, I hope you have fun! Tell me all about it!" Lexi said."I will. See you at school," I said. "Ok, bye." When I turned off my computer, something came to me. How will mom and dad let me do this? What will they say? Will it be okay? '''Chapter 2 "Hi Gillian!" I said as I walked over to the kitchen to get some water. "Hello," she responded. "So I got this email saying I was invited to go on this trip to the past." "A trip to the past?" she asked, sounding like I was crazy. "Yeah! The email said to go to the science center at 2 in the morning on April 1st. Should I go?" "Well, I think it's an amazing opportunity, but I don't know if it's safe. You're only 12 years old, dear!" "You're right. I'm too young to go. It's not safe enough," I said. "Well, if you have your phone with you, I suppose it would be all right. Just be safe," Gillian said. "Really? I promise, I'll be careful! I'll have my phone all the time. Thank you so so so much, Gillian, I so owe you!" I exclaimed. If it was okay with Gillian, it would be okay with anybody. I knew this was an amazing opportunity that I couldn't miss. Chapter 3 The next morning, I had to go to school. I was told I wasn't supposed to tell that many people about the trip to the past, so I didn't really talk about it, until Lexi brought it up. "So are you really gonna go on this past trip?" she asked me. "Well, I asked Gillian, and she said it was okay. I just don't know what my parents will say." "What if they say no?" she then asked. "Well, I really want to go. Only a few people were invited to go, and I was one of them. I can't miss it!" I said. "You should! How many people say they've been to the past? That would be so cool!" She was right. That would be so cool, being able to say I've been to the past. I've been wondering what it was like for so long. When I got home, I realized my mother was there. "Hi, mom!" I exclaimed. "Hello, Liz!" "So I've been waiting to ask you something," I said. "What is it?" "So there's this special thing going on where they select random people to take a trip 100 years in the past, and I was one of the people invited to go. Can I?" I asked. Chapter 4 "Really? A trip to the past, huh?" she said. "Yes. I completely understand if you don't want me to go, but I think it's a really great learning experience and it could improve my history grade!" "Well, where do you go first?" she asked. "The science center. We have to be there at 2 in the morning." "Oh, the science center? Your aunt Charlotte works there! I bet she knows about this whole trip. Say, if we can get her to supervise you at the science center, I'm on board." "Seriously? Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I'll take care of Aunt Charlotte, and I'll have my phone the whole time. Thank you so much, mom!!!" "You're welcome. Just be safe and have fun!" YES! I can't believe she said yes! I had to tell Lexi! But first, I had to talk to Aunt Charlotte. And I have to tell Gillian! And I have to RSVP! What do I do first?! TBC!!!!! Category:Sci-Fi